Renesmee's Story
by Skyeee
Summary: Renesmee's usual day before Alice saw the volturi coming. MORE SOON, HOPEFULLY!


**Renesmee's Story  
This is from Renesmee's POV and is about her typical day before Alice saw the Volturi coming…**

"Good-morning," Daddy's clear, ultimately happy voice echoed through-out the vast house. Momma's hold on me loosened a little, she knew I would be wondering away with the rest of our family soon.

This morning was like every other, the sun rose and I awoke into my precious mother's arms and father's tickling kisses. We were now standing in the kitchen near the immense glass wall.

I couldn't help but stare at the odd werewolf sitting near the bank we just leapt over. Leah's head was hung lower than usual – Jacob's absence made everyone uneasy, especially me.

I reached towards Momma, my questions pooling into her mind as I touched her perfectly arranged cheekbones.

"Jacob will be here soon enough, I promise." Her smile was shockingly beautiful, enhancing her uneven lips and wide crimson eyes to their fullest. I have only one memory of Momma's natural eyes – my eyes. Unfortunately, it was not the best but kept me joyful until I saw her three days later, as an immortal.

I pressed my hand to her face again, _your beautiful Momma._

She smiled again and shook her head, "No, you are even more beautiful."

"You're both the brightest stars in my night sky." Daddy whispered. He embraced us for a minute, squeezing us tightly, and then smiled a crooked but dazzling smile only he showed perfection of. His topaz eyes melted into a smooth sea of gold and seem to explode with happiness. He was my beautiful Daddy, my true father. "Carlisle's upstairs. I'll be back." His footsteps were lighter than new snow as they bounded upstairs.

"She absolutely is beautiful. Guess what." Aunty Alice bounded down the stairs like the perfect ballerina. Toes pointed, posture straight. She was perfect. "I have a surprise for the both of you."

"Both?" Momma echoed. Her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yes, don't freak out." Aunt Alice's smile turned smug as she saw the future laid out in front of her – her unique twist.

I leaned out to touch her faultless face, my anticipation for today's activities bubbling. Momma leaned too, her glorious smile lighting her face again.

And with this, Aunt Alice pulled slightly back, a huge excited grin stretching her tiny features into an inspirational expression and said "Rosalie, bring all of it downstairs," her chiming voice echoing up the stairs.

In less than a second, Aunt Rose stood in front of me, beside Alice, with armfuls of new cloths, hair accessories and a camera that looked professional.

Aunt Rosalie's anticipated face was glowing in a way that took my breath away. Her large golden eyes were like gates into her articulate soul while her full lips showed her morality and self-desire. I stared, amazed at her and looked back to Momma.

Even though Aunt Rose was magnificently beautiful, Momma was still a shining white star.

I heard Momma sigh and look worried. She always worried a lot about me but her reasons being unclear. I tilted my head and she just smiled back, anything to keep me happy.

At that second I could hear a heavy thud of footsteps outside…

"Jacob!" Momma murmured excitedly.

"Ah," Alice groaned.

"Disgusting," Aunt Rose muttered.

Jacob, my dear Jacob was here. Good, he could see mine and Momma's photos.

I felt my lips pull into a stretching smile unconsciously as I saw the door open slightly.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm here." He hollowed, a smile on his handsome tanned face exposing straight, white teeth.

"No dogs allowed." Aunt Rose spat under her breath, Jacob just winked at her. Nothing bothered my dear Jacob to much – except from being away from me too long.

"Okay – let's get this started, Charlie's going to be here in about two hours." Aunt Alice's eyes sparkled as the re-focused.

I reached my hand towards Momma; she leaned unconsciously toward me but still looking at our family's anticipated smiles.

"Of course Jacob is staying," she said, surprised, and then turning to Jacob, "Aren't you." Her voice implied no question and Jacob's smug smile didn't reveal any hidden agenda either.

I watched as Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose flung clothes around the room, mixing and matching colours and then dressing me up in them. I saw Momma wonder off and wondered where she was going, but became quickly distracted as Aunt Rose began playing with my ringlets.

Jacob sat on the white lounge, watching and applauding at every new outfit before the photo was taken.

Momma soon returned, dressed in a beautiful baby pink gown that flattered her pale skin and dulled the colour of her eyes. I sighed and everyone turned to look at me.

Aunt Rose was closer so I turned to touch her cheek.

"Momma is beautiful." She said, soothingly, with some trouble.

"Okay, are we going to get this over and done with, or do I have to wrestle you?" Aunt Alice's glare was turned on Momma; she just smiled and glided to crouch next to me.

Aunt Alice's face was alive again and her fingers constantly pressed down onto the camera button which resulted into a bright flash.

"Okay, that's enough. Charlie will be here in 5 minutes." Aunt Alice's eyes were out of focus as she wandered off with armfuls of folded clothing, Aunt Rose wafting close behind.

Momma's arms picked me up and placed me next to Jacob. I knew she forgot I could do certain things, mainly because I don't let them show, but I didn't protest in this one mistake. It led me closer to Jacob.

His long, tanned arms hugged me and I noticed the difference in our skin colour once again. My ghostly ivory skin compared to his muddy brown complexion only proved us more opposite but I knew neither this nor anything else could change the way we felt about each other. I just knew it.


End file.
